


Time To Say Goodbye

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Mistakes and Shattered Hopes [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Hulk, Angst and Feels, Angsty Schmoop, Assistant Darcy, Assistant Darcy Lewis, Comfort/Angst, Darcy Feels, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hulk Feels, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hulk Talks, I CRIED FOR FOUR HOURS WHILE WRITING THIS, Protective Hulk, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk wanted Darcy to stay, now Darcy has to say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I cried for four hours straight while writing this fic. So, enjoy and please don't kill me

**Time To Say Goodbye  
Summary: Hulk wanted Darcy to stay, now Darcy has to say goodbye**

She knew all eyes were upon her as she entered the ‘No Civilians’ area where the Avengers were. She noticed Clint was nowhere to be found, Tony probably sent him away to distract him while getting the tranquilisers as back up.  
This was the first time something like this had happened, none of the Avengers had seen something like this before – nobody had ever seen the Other Guy refuse to shrink down before and they were all genuinely standing in awe as the Other Guy refused to let Bruce take over and (in Tony’s opinion, to make things better) he was yelling at Betty Ross. Betty was holding back tears and Hulk moved her aside as soon as he saw Darcy approaching.

Jane had come alongside Darcy but she went the long way around to stay out of the reporters sights to get to Thor who would take her back home to the Tower. On the way down to the area, where they were both escorted by an agent, the two women had agreed and discussed the fact Jane wanted to go back to the Tower and Darcy wasn't really stopping her. Jane’s stuff was there after all and all of Darcy’s stuff was now in her new apartment.  
Darcy walked through the police barriers that had SHIELD agents thrown in as precaution and made her way towards the Other Guy who slowly stumbled towards her and whimpered softly upon seeing her arm in a cast.

“Darcy hurt.” His whimpers were soft and gentle as the look he was giving her “Darcy okay now?”  
Darcy laughed softly despite the circumstances and looked into the Other Guy’s eyes. She could see pain, hurt and kindness as he sniffed at her cast.  
“Did Banner do that?” he asked

Darcy couldn't speak, out of the corner of her left eye she could see the news reporters waiting with baited breath to see what would happen as to them, the stranger who happened to be an assistant to Tony Stark the billionaire and superhero, just stood in silence with one of world’s most dangerous superheroes and her boss was trying to get her to say something, anything at all to get things going again.  
She was crying now, she couldn't hold back the tears as she finally replied and she was holding onto the thread of hope that she could be strong enough to do this. She looked around at her friends, the woman who had partially been to blame for all of this happening and the agent who had escorted her to the scene – everyone was waiting on Darcy’s reactions and it was hard, knowing that the situation was heartbreaking and if something were to go wrong, Darcy’s life was at stake as well as many others who might endure the wrath of the Hulk.   
After what seemed like forever, Darcy finally looked up at her favourite hero again.

“I’m… I’m okay sweetheart. I was in an accident, I'm fine now though. But what about you, huh?” She asked “Why won't you shrink down and let Bruce go home?”  
Hulk looked at her, one large hand gently cupping her face and you could tell he was sad and angry at the same time by his body language, he was gentle with Darcy but his body was tense.

“Why won't you come home?” he asked “Hulk want Darcy to come home. Hulk hasn't seen Darcy in a while.”  
His voice was breaking and Darcy couldn't take it any longer, her heart was racing and she could hear it in her ears as she began sobbing, having to explain to the Hulk why she had a new home, why she couldn’t come ‘Home’. She was trying to explain to him in a nice way but he already knew the full story.  
Hulk was angry with Bruce, angry with Betty for what the both of them had done – angry at them because they were the cause of all of this and truth be told, Hulk was kind of right. He wanted to punish them for what they had done, caused and hurt Darcy for. He wanted to punish them but he didn’t know how to and he was sad because what they did had forced Darcy to go away.  
Darcy had to stand there and explain to him that because of what had happened, Darcy could not come home and she told him that she’d decided to move away with Jane to New Mexico. She had thought about it and only just decided it, seeing as it might or would be for the best and she knew she’d made her decision final and she was okay with it. Besides, it would make a nice change.

“Banner is a stupid, stupid man. A stupid idiot. Banner doesn’t seem to care that he has hurt Darcy.”  
Darcy slowly nodded.  
“I know baby, I know –“she paused, wiping away her tears with her cast and then continued speaking “But now Darcy has to go. It’s not your fault sweetheart.”  
“It’s Banner’s fault! Betty’s too!” Hulk whimpered again “Please Darcy, Hulk want Darcy to come home.”  
Darcy had to force herself away from the Other Guy, she couldn’t look at him as she asked him to shrink down, for her.  
“Darcy has to go now.” She spoke softly, voice thick with emotion and she could see the Avengers getting ready to fight because they knew things would or could get worse from here on out.  
“Why? It’s Banner’s fault, He should be punished!” Hulk whined and now he too was crying as he pulled Darcy into a hug – Jane had to turn away because it was too heartbreaking to watch and she was going to be sick from crying.  
“I know baby, I know… I’ll... I'll think of something but you have to let go of me now, okay?” she hesitated and then added “I love you.”  
“Hulk loves Darcy, too.” He whispered back at her and slowly released Darcy from the hug, watching as she walked away from him before he let out a loud, desperate howl.

Darcy turned for a few seconds before nodding at Hulk as Clint appeared with the tranquilisers and Hulk sobbed harder, watching as Darcy ran out of his sight and into an alleyway where she curled up into a ball.   
Sobs rocked her body as the Hulk had to be tranquilised to shrink down into Bruce, from her position in the alleyway she could see Phil enter the scene and even though her mind was telling her to go back, Darcy pushed forwards and just stayed in the alleyway before making her own way back to her apartment, knowing all too well she’d get a visit from Phil soon.   
She just needed some alone time now, she needed a nice long nap or to watch movies in her apartment alone and just let all her bottled up feelings out. She hated herself because she was Darcy damn Lewis and she was stronger than this, she was supposed to be the strong one, she was supposed to be the SHIELD agent who got the damn job done, that was the job description.  
They never said loving someone was in the job description.

She loved Hulk and it broke her heart.


End file.
